


Facilis descensus Averno

by Dekomaru



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: "Its easy to let it all go, Oliver. Whats hard is doing the right"





	Facilis descensus Averno

**Author's Note:**

> I learned this famous phrase in latin class and I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> Facilis descensus Averno translates to "the descent to hell is easy"

"You're not really gonna do it, are you?" John asked leaning forward towards Oliver. The two of them sat in the bunker. Laurel's funeral had been a few days, but they still felt like grieving. Her costume was covered by a black cloth, both a bitter reminder of what they had lost and small testament to her.

"Kill Damian Darhk? Yes." Oliver said resolutely. His face was filled with sadness and anger. He blamed himself for Laurel. He blamed himself for not killing Darhk when he had the chance. 

"Oliver, you worked so hard to get away from being a killer," John pressed, "Darhk sure as hell deserves it, but Laurel won't want you to kill for her." John paused gathering his thoughts for a moment.

"I was there when you first vowed to stop killing, because Tommy died thinking you were a murderer. Yes, you've had your ups and downs since then, but you've become a better person and the core part of that was when you stopped killing people. Killing people was the easy way out. Don't get me wrong, I hate Darhk just as much a you do, but killing him, after all this hard work you've put into not killing, isn't what Laurel would want. It isn't what any of us want. I don't care if Felicity wants you to kill him. Felicity doesn't understand the toll killing someone takes on your conscience. You lose a chunk of your soul when you do it. Last year told Barry that you felt like you were chipping away slowly at your soul. But this past year, you've worked to rebuild it. Killing Darhk would destroy all the progress you had made in mending your soul.Its easy to let it all go, Oliver. What's hard is doing what's right." John said conviction soaking his words.

"John, he deserves to die. Killing a man like him, wouldn't chip away at my conscience." Oliver said back remorsefully.

"It starts small: this guy is really bad, he deserves to die, but it festers and it grows. The descent to hell is easy Oliver. You can descend back to hell, or you can keep fighting in the light. But, this choice is yours. I can't force you to be someone you're not, but the Oliver I know: Doesn't kill people anymore." John replied, standing up and walking away. Oliver sat alone, stewing in his own thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
